Into the Dark
by Goddess Alexandria
Summary: Joey and the gang never expected to go back in time to help the Pharaoh but when the world is danger what else can they do? Arriving in Egypt this time people can see them and they are taken to the Pharaoh. What Chaos will ensue?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jou and the gang never expected to go back in time to help the Pharaoh but when the world is danger what else can they do? Arriving in Egypt this time people can see them and they are taken to the Pharaoh for their weird clothes.

Pairings: Slight Yugi/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Marik, Slight Seth/Jou, Jou/Seto, Honda/Otogi

_**Italics and Bold are thoughts**_

_**/ Yami to Hikari thoughts/**_

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything else except the idea for this story

**Into the Dark**

**Chapter 1**

Yugi's POV:

It's been almost a year since we released Atem's soul and as we stand in front of this tablet I wonder what is going on here. I glance around to see Seto Kaiba leaning against a pillar looking unaffected and doing nothing except every few minutes where he insults Jou. Honda has to hold Jou back when he goes to 'kill' Kaiba and I just rub him in a comforting way. I see Kaiba's eyes looking at my hand like he wants to rip it off and I just stare at him with a smile. I pull Jou aside and silently ask him with my eyes what's going to happen to 'us' he understands and reply's to my question, "When we get dere you're gonna be back wit' him." He pulls me close and hugs me. "What we 'ad was fun Yug but now you're gonna be wit' your soul mate." I nod and stretch up pressing a kiss to his lips where he responds instantly. We're standing there making out when we hear a crash from behind me. Jou pulls away much to my regret (**What? He's a Great kisser!) **and stares in horror at Kaiba who is standing there with his briefcase on the ground where he dropped it in shock and Jealousy? **What's that about does he? Oh My Gosh! He loves Jou!**

Seto's POV:

_**How dare he! How dare that miniature freak kiss My Jou! My Puppy! He is going to pay. *Kaiba Death Glare***_ I look at My Puppy to find him just as shocked but not with the midget but with me. I pull up my best mask to hide my pain and say, "Who knew dogs could kiss." Jou frowns but for once doesn't respond. Yugi looks at me. "Kaiba I forgot that you didn't know about Jou and me-" Here I glare even more, he pauses then continues. "-Well it doesn't matter anymore does it Jou?" He looks at Jou who is now composed. "Like I said Yug' you're gonna go see ya soul mate." I look surprised for a second. _**When did he get his accent back?**_ I shake off the question and stare at him. "So you and the midget were dating and now he's ditching you for an Egyptian freak?" I curl my lip in distaste. "Even a puppy deserves better than that." He's about to reply when Isis walks in to usher us out into the tablet room again. She stands in front of the tablet then the floor collapses under us. An we're falling...

Jou's POV:

I awake to see sand in every direction. Sand everywhere! I look around and see Kaiba laying next to me but no one else. _**Where is everyone? Are they ok?**_ I hope they are all safe. I hear Kaiba groan then his eyes open. He sits up to look around and then his eyes land on me. "Did we make it?" I nod slowly in affirmative. "Yep, we're in Egypt all right. Take a look at all this sand." he stares at me oddly. I tilt my head and ask "What?" he just shakes his head. "I was wondering why you had your accent back at the museum and not now." I laugh and look at him in amusement. "It has to do with my emotions." I reply. He nods then stands up pulling me up with him. He trips on a rock sending us to the ground with me on top. We both groan then open our eyes to see the others face less than an inch away. _**OMG! I'm so close to him... Gods I wish I could tell him how I really feel.**_

Normal POV:

Little did he know that Kaiba was thinking the same. Jou lifted himself up a little staring down at the man below him. He sighed enjoying the feeling for a few more seconds before getting up and helping Kaiba making sure this time they didn't fall again. "Where are all the others?" Kaiba asked making Jou shrug. "As Ryou would say 'I haven't the Foggiest'." Jou stared in shock as Kaiba started to laugh. He pointed dramatically at Kaiba. "Your Laughing and smiling!" _**And it looks really good on** **you.**_ Kaiba smiled again "Is it that much of a surprise Puppy?" he asked. Jou blushed having the feeling Kaiba was teasing him. "It was just a shock. I've never seen you smile unless it was at Mokuba." at his little brothers name he smiled again. "Knowing Mokuba right now he's eating a junk load of tooth rotting candy and watching movies." Jou laughed smiled as well. "That kid eats almost as much as I do, only I eat food not candy." Kaiba shook his head as he chuckled. "That's for Sure. Can you cook? If you can you could come over sometime and try to get Mokuba to eat healthy the cooks that I have try and fail." Jou's eyes nearly popped but he responded calmly. "Of course I can cook and I would love to cook for Mokuba and maybe you." Kaiba smiled yet again making Jou feel like he had set a record. "I think I would like that as well." they shared a look and both turned away blushing madly.

*Scene Change* (Same POV)

They plowed on through the dry heat all day and stopped when they heard horses thundering towards them. The riders spotted them and stopped as well and they Mentally thanked the Gods that they wore royal clothing. They watched as the leader came towards them and Jou gasped as he saw who it was. Standing if front of them was Ancient Seto also known as Seth. Seth came up to them and stopped as he saw someone that looked exactly like him. The only difference that Seth could find was that his look alike was pale and he was tan. He turned his attention instead to the man next to the look alike and gasped softly. _**The man was Beautiful!**_ he had hair like Ra and eyes like Molten Honey, His skin was soft looking and gorgeously tanned.

Seth's POV:

I couldn't take my eyes off the golden god in front of me. The white clothing he was wearing accented his looks and he was magnificent. I cleared my throat and introduced myself. The blond in front of me smiled and I almost died from happiness. It was their turn and my look alike introduced himself first "I am Seto Kaiba and if your wondering why we look alike that is because I am your reincarnation from five thousand years in the future and we have come to help Atem. He is in great danger and needs us." As my look alike said all this I ripped my gaze from the dazzling blond. "Excuse me but only I can address my cousin so informally." I responded coldly. The look alike smirked and said smugly "But technically I am you, but from the future." the blond just smiled "Don't worry we aren't here to hurt Atem just to help him as he has helped us. Call it repayment." I faced him again as I hear his voice. It was just like the rest of him. Lovely. "And what pray tell is your name." I purred. He blushed and glanced at the one named Seto who had stiffened. "My name is Katsuya Jounouchi but you can call me Jou if you like." I smiled softly "Can I call you Katsuya?" I laugh silently as Seto stiffens again. _**ah! ******__So _he loves the blond... All the better for when I steal the blond from him. Jou winced a little. "Actually no one calls me Katsuya and the only one that will call me that will be my future husband." _**Good because**__** I plan to be your husband. **_

Thank you for reading please give me good feed back


	2. Chapter 2

Goddess Alexandria: I am so sorry! I have been having a Humongous writers block...I hope that if I force myself to write then it will stop.

Summary: Joey and the gang never expected to go back in time to help the Pharaoh but when the world is danger what else can they do? Arriving in Egypt this time people can see them and they are taken to the Pharaoh to try saving the world... Again. Wow that summary was horrible!

Pairings: Slight Yugi/Joey, Yami/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Marik, One-Sided Seth/Jou, Jou/Seto, Honda/Otogi

Warning: Slight mention of masturbation no big warnings yet

_**Italics and Bold are thoughts**_

_**/ Yami to Hikari thoughts/**_

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything else except the idea for this story

**Into the Dark**

**Chapter 2**

Jou's POV:

Seth led us to the castle and I couldn't get enough of looking around. _**Sort of reminds me of the Kaiba Mansion, no wonder he isn't gawking like I am. **_We come to a stop and there sits Atem. He looks up at us "Jou! Kaiba!" he exclaims before coming to hug me. "What are you doing here? Is Yugi here too? Where?" I laugh and pull away missing Kaiba's Glare towards Atem. "We are here because your in danger, Yes Yugi's here but the others disappeared we couldn't find them." Atem quickly frowns "Well we'll worry about it tomorrow. Seth will find you guys some Chambers." We look to Seth and he looks like he struck a goldmine. Atem looks at me and Kaiba as I move closer to get away from Seth. "Are you two together then?" My eyes pop "No! I mean we aren't. Um..Before we came here I was sort of dating Yugi." There's flash of anger then its gone. "Oh. Well better you than a stranger" and with that we are dismissed and lead out of there to get bedchambers for us. "So Jou other than Yugi is there someone you like?" I glance at Seth. "Yes." I snap _**I**__**t's none of your business, plus I don't want Kaiba to know.**_"Oh, who is it?" I smirk. "None of your business." I glance again and he looks put out. _**Serves him right. Trying to dig into my feelings.**_"I didn't know Mutts could like someone." Kaiba pipes up "Well I didn't know you cared Moneybags... And how many times do I have to tell you I'M NOT A MUTT!" I seethe walking away from them both. _**Rich A**__**rrogant Bastards** _Seth comes up to me and grabs my arm turning to face Kaiba. "You will be staying in this room." He points to the room we are standing in front of.

Other POV:

Kaiba nods then raises his eyebrow "And where will Jounouchi be staying?" he asked with... could it be malice? At this question Seth smirked making Jou want to either kiss him or punch him. Jou quickly shook that thought out of his head and payed attention to what Seth was saying. "Jou here will be staying in **My** Chambers.." He said in a self satisfied way as Kaiba seethed to himself. Jou turned his head to look at Seth. "Say What! Me staying in your room?" Seth looked down at Jou "Do you have a problem with that?" **'YES I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!'** He mentally screams. "Actually I think I'd feel more comfortable sharing with Kaiba...At the moment." Seth glanced at Kaiba who looked like he was told he was the richest man in the world. **'For Now' **Seth thought glumly. "Fine you can share with him for now, but after all your friends get here you are sharing with me." Jou gives a sharp nod turning to follow Kaiba into the room.

Jou's POV:

We head into the room and instantly stop. Right in front of us is a huge bathtub and a teenage boy standing next to it. The boy stands up and bows "I am here to bathe you." He says in response to the confusion on my face. Kaiba stiffens and I can tell he doesn't want someone to bathe him. "I can bathe myself and you can leave." He replies stiffly. The teen bows and walks brushing past us to go do whatever job he has next. Kaiba strides to the bathtub stripping off his shirt as he goes. I go to the bed and lay down trying to avoid the temptation to watch Kaiba bathe himself. It's hard to ignore as I hear the water lapping at the tub and I have a rising suspension that Kaiba might be masturbating...But then again I am **not** looking so I wouldn't know. Finally after fifteen more minutes of torture I hear Kaiba step out. I wait until he stands next to the bed before getting up to take a bath myself. Apparently Kaiba doesn't respect my privacy like I respect his because as I wash I feel his eyes watching every move I make. I pretend I don't notice him looking at me and cleaned myself liberally. I stood up and moved to pull on my boxers idly wondering if Atem had the seamstress learn to make them after his trip to the future. _**I hope so because I refuse to wear that skirt like cloth! **_He got to his side of the bed and slipped in attempting not to touch any part of Kaiba who as he settled in turned to look at him. He tilted his head in Kaiba's direction so that if Kaiba actually said something to him he didn't have to move to look at Kaiba. It was quiet with them just staring into each others eyes unable to look away. Finally Kaiba spoke "So what made you start a relationship with Yugi?" I pretended to ponder my answer then replied "I didn't believe the guy I love would ever even like me and I knew that Yugi needed someone...at least until he was reunited with Atem." Kaiba nodded slowly then swallowed before speaking again "But if the guy you love does like you or even love you...Will you get together with him." Jou scoffed "In a heartbeat if he actually did like me but I'm almost fifty percent sure he doesn't." I watched as Kaiba's eyebrow disappeared beneath his hair and he pursed his lips like he drank something sour "Well there's always a fifty percent chance that he does." With that final comment I fell into a dreamless slumber.

Seto's POV:

I pulled Jou's body closer to mine allowing me to run my fingers through his hair. I whispered to him softly "The guy you love must be an idiot if he doesn't love you back." I wrapped my arms around him and dragged him until he was firmly planted against my bare chest. I kept stroking his hair as my thoughts turned to Seth. I frowned it was plainly obvious that my ancient self wanted Jou, so I started figuring out a loop hole for his plan to have Jou share his bedchambers with him. The only one I could find was that he said Jou didn't have to sleep there until ALL his friends had been found. With the loop hole found I too drifted to sleep.

Other POV:

Morning came quick and Jou was the first to wake, stunned to find Kaiba curled around him (Holding him in a death grip). He smiled softly before deciding that he would sleep until Kaiba got up. He snuggled back down his face pressing deep against Kaiba's bare chest. Not any soon than two hours later Kaiba stirred from his slumber looking down when he felt Jou's breath fluttering against his skin. He flushed and hoped that his new found erection would disappear before Jou woke up. He pulled away noticing new clothes laying on a chair and angered slightly at the thought someone saw him vulnerable and cuddling Jou. He pulled on one of the tunics he found deliberately avoiding the Kilts and Loincloths that also lay there innocently. Then he sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Jou.

Jou's POV:

Jou woke and sat up only to find Kaiba staring at him. He glanced down at the clothes Kaiba had on before rolling over and getting up to also put on a tunic. He glared at the loincloths and made a promise to himself NEVER to wear one unless there wasn't any other clothing...Hell he'd even wear a dress before he wore that. He finished dressing right when someone knocked on the door. He went to open it seeing Kaiba wasn't going to only to come face to chest with none other than Seth. He looked up into Seth's eyes waiting for Seth to speak which he did "We found your friends." I smiled instantly "You found Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Honda and Otogi!?" Seth looks gobsmacked "We found My Pharaoh's look alike with someone who looked like the Thief King Bakura but no one else." I turn away "Bakura's look alike is Ryou and Malik looks like..Hm...Have you heard or Marik?" Seth nods furiously "Of course I have he is Bakura's accomplice." I smirk "Well Malik sort of looks like him but with gentle eyes and tamer hair. Honda and Otogi well they don't look like anyone here...At least I don't think so." Seth huffs in a disappointed way and I knew that I saved myself from being molested by him. "Well if you don't mind I'd like to see Yugi and Ryou."

Seth lead us down a network of halls until we reached a huge room filled with books (I supposed this was their attempt at a library). I spotted Yugi and Ryou in a corner reading and ran to them while trying to be quiet. "Yugi!Ryou!" I hissed when I was standing next to them, Their heads shot up and I found myself holding an armful of my friends. "Jou! Thank Ra your safe. We couldn't find anyone and then we decided-" but what Yugi was going to say next stopped when Kaiba stepped up next to me. "Kaiba! When did you get here?" Kaiba looked at Yugi like he was a disgusting bug on his shoe before answering "Jou and I arrived last night." Yugi looked like he wanted to ask more questions but Seth joined us and we spent the day making plans to find the others. A little later in the day Atem joined us and Yugi launched himself at Atem for a hug and a kissing session. We now sat at a long dinner table with Yugi firmly planted in his love's lap being fed by said love as the rest of us fed ourselves looking away from the couple. After being fed Atem had someone show Ryou his room as he dragged Yugi into his own chambers. I get up and follow Kaiba to our own room to find the bathtub filled with new water. Kaiba turns to look at me with a small smirk playing on his lips. "Jou I have a dare for you," he states while staring at me with devilish delight twinkling in his eyes. I wait for him to tell me what torture he wants to put me through. _**I hope it's nothing like putting me back in a dog**_** s_uit._** Kaiba is still smirking so I decide to ask what he has in mind. "What kind of dare Kaiba?" I ask suspiciously this time hoping that it's nothing worse than the dog suit. He pauses for dramatic flair before saying

"Take a bath with me."

_**Oh Crap.**_

~KJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ KJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ KJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ KJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ KJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ K~

Goddess Alexandria: I hope that it was good... I FINALLY Updated!

Kaiba: I . Don't . Cuddle .

Goddess Alexandria: With Jou and Mokuba you do

Kaiba: *Walks Away*


End file.
